


Jensen and Jared's Secret

by Ksenia_Rodermell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell
Summary: Дженсен делится с Джаредом своим тайным фетишем на кружевное белье. Что из этого выйдет? Конечно же горячий секс.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	Jensen and Jared's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork made by me.   
> Please don't copy without permission.
> 
> Иллюстрации мои. Просьба не копировать без разрешения.

**Бета:** Longways  
 **Пейринг:** Дженсен/Джаред  
 **Жанр:** романс, ПВП, кросс-дрессинг, школьное  
 **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
 **Размер:** миди, 3045 слова

[ ](https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/23/bdef04cca40867654d7dd366fd569cc6.png)

— Мненравитсяженскоебелье, — именно так, скороговоркой, едва расчленимой фразой Дженсен и заявляет о своем тайном Желании. Джаред предпочитает обозначать его именно так, с большой буквы, в конце концов, речь не о банальном «кто сверху». 

— На тебе или на мне? — сдуру брякает он так, словно готов хоть сейчас втиснуться в тесный бабский лифчик. Дженсен в ответ краснеет, кажется, до кончиков ушей — Джаред даже проверяет на всякий случай. Так и есть, красные. И уже невольно представляет себе, с каким цветом веснушки на плечах Эклза будут смотреться лучше всего.

— На тебе, — слова тяжело оседают в тишине комнаты, и вот только теперь Джаред понимает, насколько он попал. Одно дело представлять себе Дженсена в нежном кружеве. Тяжелый, налившийся член, спрятанный в тисках вычурно женственной ткани. И совсем другое — оказаться на принимающей стороне.

Дженсен прячет глаза от стыда, и хочется его как-то подбодрить, сказать, что все извращения — это нормально, в мире есть место любым предпочтениям, но язык прилипает к небу, словно они накануне выжрали на двоих спрятанную от родителей под кроватью бутылку «Сиерры».

— Ты это… забей, я пошутил, — Дженсен пытается отмазаться, но сказанного не вернешь, мысли уже начали свое предательское путешествие от мозга к члену, который встает, несмотря на видимую неправильность ситуации.

— Мне нужно это переварить, — собственный голос совсем чужой: хриплый и на тон ниже. Джаред уже вязнет в своем воображении и притягивает Дженсена в поцелуй, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать свою идиотскую реакцию, ну правда же! Эклз его не руку попросил отрезать, это всего лишь белье! Дженсен облегченно выдыхает в поцелуй, его тоже отпускает — делиться таким сокровенным тяжело, несмотря на то, что они уже и так знают друг о друге абсолютно все. В паху все крутит от возбуждения, яйца тяжелые и хочется уже скорее хоть чего-нибудь!

Их обламывает Мэган — сестра ломится в дверь и орет, что Джаред спер ее планшет. Дженсен отскакивает испуганно, идиотина, все семейство Падалеки в курсе их отношений, в отличие от Экзлов. Своим Дженсен сказать боится, слишком уж сильно религиозное воспитание, чересчур ярко стоят перед глазами представления кары Господней.

— Нет у меня твоего планшета, мелочь, отвали, — кричит Джаред. Айпад валяется на кровати — они как раз собирались посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм перед тем, как Эклзу приспичило поделиться своим тайным пристрастием к парням в женских трусиках. Ну, или конкретно к Джареду.

— Выбирай, «Один дома» или «Гринч», — Дженсен забирается на кровать прямо в уличных джинсах, и хочется стащить их с него поскорее — дело даже не только в сексе. У Джареда пунктик на тему грязных шмоток в чистой постели. Дженсен вечно дразнит его гермофобом, он, наверное, запросто может и в кедах спать. Проверять почему-то не хочется.

— Джинсы сними, — сам Джаред в домашних шортах, точнее старых штанах, которые он обрезал до колена. Так удобнее, и деньги на домашние шмотки не нужно тратить — можно вместо этого купить презервативы крутой марки или ту дорогущую анальную смазку, от которой Дженсен тащится. Ага, или белье в «Виктории Сикрет». Интересно, они делают размеры побольше или, как Аберкромби и Фитч, придерживаются политики миниатюрной размерной сетки.  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и, подцепив пуговицу на поясе, стаскивает свои дизайнерски разодранные узкие джинсы.

Всю следующую неделю они не заговаривают на Запретную Тему. Джареду даже кажется, Дженсен забыл о своем тайном фетише. Ровно до тех пор, пока они, прогуливаясь по украшенному к Рождеству торговому центру, не натыкаются на отдел с женским бельем. Дженсен пытается как-то смазать движение, но скрыть голодного взгляда, которым окидывает манекены, не может.

— Смотри, сейчас как встанет, — предостерегает в шутку Джаред и опускает взгляд Дженсену ниже пояса. Блядь, не такая уж и шутка — предательские узкие джинсы Эклза похабно натянулись спереди. Дженсен опускает руки, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть стояк, но взгляда от кружевных трусов на безжизненном пластиковом манекене не отводит. Он что, сейчас дрочить собрался? Люди же их и посадить за такое могут по законам штата. Хотя, скорее, дело просто ограничится позорным запретом на вход в торговый центр.

Дженсен мечется взглядом от лица Джареда к одетым фигурам в витрине — и представляет себе — доходит с запозданием. Он воображает эти кружевные тряпки на Джареде!

— Дженсен, ты чего творишь? Остановись сейчас же! — щеки Эклза покрыты румянцем, он то и дело возбужденно облизывает губы и смотрит так жалобно, что Джаред почти срывается в магазин — купить комплект, несмотря на собственный страх.

Дженсена отпускает так же внезапно, как и накрывает — он вообще по жизни резко перестраивается. Первое время Джаред все никак не мог привыкнуть, что он в один момент злится, а в следующий уже радостно смеется, как ни в чем не бывало. Вот и сейчас как в первый раз — приходится проморгаться, чтобы понять, что ему не приснился только что этот лихорадочный взгляд. Дженсен спокойно дергает его за руку и кивает в сторону отдела с дисками на Плейстейшн.

— Ну, идем? Покажу, что ты подаришь мне на Рождество, — Дженсен смеется, и приходится в срочном порядке возвращать свои мозги в реальность, чтобы самому не пойматься — не зависнуть в пугающе-завораживающих фантазиях.  
Когда они заходят внутрь отдела, Джаред уже окончательно уверяет себя, что все случившееся рядом с витриной «Виктория Сикрет» — плод его больного воображения. Ну, мало ли, бывает. И плевать, что Дженсен убеждает его выйти через другую часть торгового центра, подальше от злосчастного отдела бабских трусиков. Мало ли, случайность.

Чем ближе подступает Рождество, тем более раздраженным становится Дженсен. Экзамены, омрачающие такое желанное окончание учебного семестра, предпраздничная суета, все это действует Эклзу на нервы, а он в свою очередь переваливает свою ношу на Джареда. Хочется взять его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы перестал сучить по поводу и без, или трахнуть его мордой в подушку. Обычно одно и этих действий помогает.

— Дженсен, перестань, — Джаред лежит на кровати с учебником в руках. Спина Эклза, который сидит за столом, заметно напрягается. Дженсен такой нервный, что даже рядом сесть боится. Чем ближе к праздникам, тем больше родни съезжается в их семейный особняк, а это значит больше…

Больше повернутых на всю голову родственников, больше молитв, больше шума, который Дженсен и так терпеть не может.

Теперь они все чаще отсиживаются в комнате у Джареда, готовятся вместе к экзамену, смотрят фильмы или просто молча рубятся в приставку, чтобы на время переместить фокус от учебы и разгрузить мозг, который и так, кажется, уже кипит от обилия загружаемой в него информации.

— Слушай, а давай ты останешься у нас на каникулы? Предки на следующий день после праздничного ужина срулят к родственникам в соседний город, Мак собиралась к подруге, а Джефф вообще в этом году остается на Рождество в колледже.

Спина Дженсена немного расслабляется, и он садится вполоборота. Еще не победа, но уже успех.

— Не знаю, как мои на это среагируют, — видно, как ему самому хочется вырваться хотя бы ненадолго из этого дурдома, где Донна заставляет всех молиться перед едой по пятнадцать минут, а Алан до сих пор методично составляет план уборки дома, в котором у каждого члена семьи своя графа с поощрениями и наказаниями. Удивительно, как Дженсен вообще вырос нормальным, несмотря на такие условия.

— Обычно они среагируют, мама позвонит твоим и все уладит. Ну не в первый же раз в жизни, ты уже пару раз у меня ночевал, — Джаред видит, что нужно просто еще немного надавить, и тогда победа, вернее Дженсен, будет у него в руках. На целых три дня, пока родители не вернутся домой со смехом, шутками и несколькими килограммами подаренного родней хлама.

— Тем более у меня для тебя подарок, — Джаред решается выложить на стол свой последний козырь. Выкладывать в физическом смысле пока нечего — он еще не купил настоящий подарок Дженсену. Диски с играми не в счет, это так, бутафория для отвода глаз.

— Ты про что? — Дженсен сглатывает и поворачивается уже всем телом, смотрит пытливо в глаза, словно боится поверить, что Джаред реально говорит о «том самом».

— Про «Виктория Сикрет», — отвечать приходится как можно скорее, чтобы не передумать. Джаред сам до сих пор не уверен, что именно он чувствует, когда представляет себя в магазине кружевного белья. Но то, как мгновенно, словно в мультике, расширяются зрачки глаз Дженсена стоит всех неудобств вместе взятых. — Просто, понимаешь… Чтобы подарить тебе это, желательно все же быть одним в доме, — будничным тоном добавляет Джаред и прикусывает губу, чтобы выдержать интригу и не испортить все выражением безудержного ликования на лице. Осознание, что он доводит Дженсена до такого возбуждения одними лишь словами, кружит голову. Дженсен, этот выросший в семье религиозных фанатиков человек-киборг, еле сдерживает стон от одних только мыслей о Джареде. Господи, блядский боже!

— Пусть твоя мама звонит, — хрипит Дженсен и, схватив первый попавшийся учебник, утыкается носом в раскрытые страницы — конечно, куда уж ему до развлечений, когда на носу экзамены! Чертов контрол-фрик. Самый лучший.

Кажется, кто-то там наверху решает дать им с Дженсеном «зеленый свет». Неожиданно, но Донна и Адам соглашаются отпустить сына на праздничные дни к семейству Падалеки, и это становится отправной точкой, после прохождения которой пути назад уже просто нет.

В один из морозных предрождественских дней Джаред сбегает из школы пораньше и отправляется в торговый центр. Он успокаивает себя мыслями, что может развернуться и передумать в любой момент, хотя это неправда.

Нарочито вежливая молодая девушка тут же сцапывает его, стоит только Джареду переступить порог магазина. Он мысленно чертыхается — было бы гораздо проще вытащить самый большой размер из стопки, или как там лежат все эти бабские штучки, и отнести на кассу. Но нет, теперь нужно как-то объяснять… Эллен — читает он на выведенном витиеватыми буквами бейджике имя, что именно он ищет.

— Мне нужен… довольно большой размер, — Джаред уверен, что на его лице написано «я напялю эти трусы себе на задницу». Но Эллен, кажется, настолько профессиональна или недогадлива, что только вежливо улыбается и кивает головой.

— Отлично, у нас большой выбор подходящих фасонов для аппетитных форм! Какой у вашей подружки размер?

«Средний, в мужском отделе» — чуть было не брякает Джаред, но успевает вовремя себя перехватить.

— Она… ммм, не аппетитная. То есть, аппетитная, конечно, но не пышная. Скорее, спортивная. Большая… и спортивная, — Джаред чувствует себя клиническим идиотом. Хочется просто завопить «да дайте мне уже эти трусы», выхватить их у продавца и гордо пройти на кассу.  
Эллен, несмотря на заминку, кивает и ведет его к нужной секции.  
— Вот это самые удобные модели для нестандартной фигуры, — девушка натягивает кружевные трусики между своими ладонями, чтобы продемонстрировать эластичность. Джаред чувствует, как кровь неумолимо приливает к щекам.

— Вы знаете, я… эээ… я сам, мне нужно, — Джаред жует губу и придумывает, как бы повежливее слить такую внимательную сотрудницу. До Эллен, кажется, наконец доходит, что пока она стоит рядом, Джаред точно не продвинется в своей миссии. Девушка отступает вглубь отдела — на пороге как раз замаячили новые жертвы.

Джаред едва успевает скрыть вздох облегчения. Он подходит поближе к выдвижным ящикам, на которых разложено белье. К счастью, верх и низ из подходящих друг к другу комплектов лежат на одной полке — остается только определиться с цветом.

Мягкое кружево ласкает ладони, и внезапно, совсем не вовремя, представляется, как материал будет смотреться на Дженсене. Как пошло ткань обтянет толстый темный член, как головка будет выглядывать из-под резинки, ведь трусики наверняка не смогут уместить всё…

Наплевав на то, что он тратит последние накопленные деньги, Джаред берет несколько комплектов. Один для себя и один для Дженсена. Раз уж ему предстоит исполнить порно-фантазию Эклза, пусть покажет на себе, как это будет смотреться. Просто чтобы по-честному.

Представить себя, да и Дженсена в настоящем, набитом поролоном лифчике Джаред не может от слова совсем. Поэтому просто выбирает модели, которые больше похожи на обрезанные майки. Как они называются? Кроп-топы? Топики? Джаред берет белье и идет к кассе — кажется, все продавцы смотрят на него и _знают._  
Смесь розового кружева и голубого шелка на кассе выглядит вызывающе-пошло. Наверное, уже весь магазин подозревает его в грязных, фетишистских намерениях. Плевать, это все — для Дженсена. Джаред проводит кредиткой по картридеру и надеется, что данные не протекут каким-то образом в родительские счета. Впрочем, если что, отмажется, что покупал подарок подруге. Ага, стоимостью двести баксов.

Придя домой, Джаред запихивает приторно-розовый пакет с хрустящей упаковочной бумагой на самое дно шкафа — куда точно не долезут ни Мэган, ни мама, ни Дженсен. Что ж, остается только пережить Рождество и устроить Эклзу вечер мокрых фантазий.

Всего то.

В день Икс у них едва хватает терпения спокойно отсидеть за праздничным столом, что уж говорить о том, чтобы проводить родителей Джареда за дверь. Дженсен весь вечер смотрит пытливо, облизывает пересохшие губы чаще обычного и ест не ужин, а Джареда. Глазами.

Джареду уже самому хочется поскорее подняться наверх, отрыть из глубин шкафа пакет и сделать наконец то, о чем Дженсен так мечтает — встретить его в кровати в этих позорных, потрясающе возбуждающих тряпках. Хочется, чтобы это поскорее случилось и одновременно никогда не начиналось.

Как только дверь за отцом и матерью закрывается, Джаред толкает Дженсена к стене и жадно целует. Наказывает за все — за то, что свалил ему на голову такую грязную фантазию, за то, что изводил себя и всех вокруг перед экзаменами, за то, что устроил этот порно-театр за столом.

Дженсен в ответ цепляется пальцами за свитер, словно утонет, если не будет держаться так крепко, и беспрестанно трется бедрами о бедра — стояк отчетливо ощущается даже через две пары брюк.

— Пиздец, Джаред, у меня стоит уже весь вечер, — горячо шепчет Дженсен в губы. — Я так хочу.

И все. Как на курок нажимают. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы пригвоздить Дженсена к стене твердым: «В моей комнате. Через пятнадцать минут», и в несколько прыжков забраться по лестнице. Ему вслед раздается жалобный стон.

Интересно, а их вообще хватит на то, чтобы трахнуться, или они просто кончат вхолостую, как только Эклз войдет в комнату?

Наверху Джареда снова начинают одолевать сомнения. Он в первый раз с момента покупки оказывается один на один с розовым пакетом. Как он вообще будет все это надевать? Это же нелепо, Дженсен только заржет, когда увидит его нескладную фигуру в голубом полупрозрачном кружеве.

Так, стоп, отставить панику и самокопание. Нужно просто сделать это сейчас, а думать позже. Или не думать вообще. Как лекарство — раз и все.

Чтобы не дать себе струсить, Джаред выхватывает из пакета первое, что попадается в ладонь, и отрывает зубами пластиковую ниточку-бирку. Черт, стоило заранее все подготовить, не дай бог Дженсен сейчас войдет и застанет его одной ногой в трусах или, еще лучше, застрявшим в горловине лифчика.

Вопреки ожиданиям, ткань легко растягивается и садится ровно, как надо — словно эти майки реально сшиты для парней, которые прутся с кружевного белья, а не для спортивных девчонок. Коже непривычно без огромных футболок, которые Джаред обычно носит. Кажется, словно его кто-то беспрестанно мягко гладит, аккуратно касается: спины, ключиц, сосков. Запретным наслаждением захлестывает как волнами, накрывает с головой.

Когда приходит очередь трусов, Джаред понимает, что майка была самым простым. Внутренние барьеры упрямо не дают натянуть на себя деликатную ткань. Приходится сделать глубокий вдох, прямо как перед первым в жизни прыжком в бассейн с вышки.

Фух. Нормально, не страшно.

Джаред переступает с ноги на ногу, привыкает к ощущениям, которых слишком много. Ткань дразнит, раззадоривает, ласкает неумолимо везде. Член ожидаемо не помещается — торчит вызывающе из-под лиловой кружевной каемки. Одновременно нелепо и безумно возбуждающе.

Наверное, именно об этом и говорил Дженсен.

Господи, не кончить бы раньше времени!

Джаред в ожидании устраивается на кровати: теперь главное, чтобы все пошло по плану и родители не вернулись случайно раньше времени из-за какой-нибудь мелочи.

Чтобы успокоить нервы, приходится считать до ста на французском. Джаред ужасен в этом — наверное, именно поэтому он успевает дойти только до пяти, прежде чем дверь открывается и на пороге появляется Дженсен.

И если до этого момента сомнения насчет правильности своего поступка еще роились в голове, теперь они окончательно разбиваются вдребезги.

Дженсен медленно подходит ближе и смотрит жадно — впитывает каждый сантиметр тела, то, как откровенно нежный материал обтягивает совсем не аккуратные изгибы, и произносит хрипло, словно только что в первый раз курил взатяг:

— Блядь, Джаред… ты… такой… — и всё, залезает на кровать, притирается тесно всем телом, и это первый раз, когда Джареду плевать, уличные ли на нем шмотки.

По бедрам проходятся горячие ладони — Дженсен дразнит член через кружево, мнет рукой, трет под яйцами, давит через ткань на дырку и шепчет беспорядочно, благодарит скороговоркой. Джаред порывается стащить с себя майку, но Дженсен не дает. Он зачарованно оглаживает плечи, снимает-надевает обратно одну из бретелек. Играется с маленьким розовым бантиком, а затем сжимает кайфово, на грани боли, сосок прямо через ткань.

— Я сейчас кончу, — приходится предостеречь, слишком уж увлекается Дженсен изучением своего подарка.

— Хочу вылизать тебя через трусики, — бесстыдные слова спускаются прямо в пах, отчего срочно приходится пережать себя у основания, чтобы не кончить. Джаред переворачивается, опирается на локти и поднимает призывно задницу — хочешь, получай.

Дженсен дышит шумно, прижимается ртом к мошонке — ткань такая тонкая, что по ощущениям почти незаметна. Словно Дженсен вылизывает кожу, разве что глубже, между ягодиц пробраться на может.

Все попытки вести себя тише проваливаются, да и зачем вообще? Никого же нет дома. Джаред беспрестанно звучит: всхлипами, жалобными, просящими стонами, обрывками фраз.

В какой-то момент Дженсен приспускает трусики ему на бедра, шелестит упаковкой презерватива и вжимается головкой прямо между ягодиц. Тело раскрывается и впускает его мгновенно — далеко не первый раз уже, да и, судя по влажным пятнам на простыне, Дженсен давно начал растягивать его пальцами, просто это как-то пролетело мимо распаленного донельзя возбуждением мозга…

— Ну, двигайся, — Джаред понукает, ему мало, хочется больше, быстрее. Соски горят под кружевной тканью — Дженсену слишком уж нравится щипать их через топик.

— Тихо, подожди, подожди, Джаре-е-ед, — Дженсен шипит за его спиной. — Да не сжимайся ты так, — он часто-часто дышит, гладит руками спину, пробирается широкими ладонями под топик. — Хочу растянуть этот момент, — добавляет он, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать свою бесчеловечность.

— У нас, блядь, вся жизнь еще на это, — рычит Джаред и подается навстречу, пытается сам двигаться на толстом члене.

— Ты наденешь? Еще раз? Для меня? — Дженсен ускоряется, срывается, долбится ритмично, как Джаред любит. Задница пульсирует, господи, ну как же хорошо, он же сейчас на что угодно согласится!

— Да-да-да-да! — Джаред срывается на крик и падает в оргазм, скинутый за грань умелой дрочкой. Дженсен, вопреки ожиданиям, не кончает в презерватив, находит в себе силы выйти в последний момент. Он переворачивает Джареда и, стащив резинку, тычется членом в губы. Джаред открывает рот и смотрит глаза в глаза, пока сглатывает горячую сперму.

Дженсен вытаскивает и оседает на кровати напротив. Ласкает взглядом лицо — покрывает зрительными поцелуями каждый миллиметр кожи, пока Джаред показушно открывает рот и демонстрирует густую белесую жидкость, играет ей, перед тем как сглотнуть.

— О-ху-еть, Джаред.

— С Рождеством, Дженсен. Вторая часть подарка на столе.

Любопытство пересиливает посторгазменную лень, Дженсен встает с кровати и подходит к столу, на котором лежит розовый комплект шелкового белья.

— Твоя очередь.

[ ](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/23/77bb20eb0dcae8c9619b1e41462f44e2.png)

Утро после рождества — лучший день в году, и Джаред убеждается в этом лишний раз, когда выходит из душа. Комната залита белым светом — за ночь город замело так сильно, что сейчас все радиоволны разрываются предупреждениями. В окнах — белая пелена, а на постели… блядский боже, на постели лежит Дженсен в розовом шелке. Улыбается и смотрит пытливо, словно спрашивает: «Ну что, понял теперь?».

И Джаред понимает.

— Ну все, Эклз, я попал, — усмехается он перед тем, как залезть обратно в постель и коснуться руками мягкой ткани.

[ ](https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/23/9e4592a830af99c36368fcee3619560c.png)


End file.
